


A Long Time Coming

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crushing, Executive Dysfunction, FrUK mentioned, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Super vaguely hinted at norway x canada, Unrequited Love, aph canada is sassy, chugging, friends taking care of friends, ice cream pals, nonbinary hungary, russia and belarus are nerodivergent, spoonie, spoonie canada, water chugging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: Having a crush on a fellow nation has become much more difficult to navigate in the last hundred years but knowing this doesn't keep the heart from falling in love. Join Canada as he struggles with maintaining his cool around his crush and preserving their friendship in spite of his romantic feelings in a modern work focused on professionalism.----Canada has a big fat crush on Cuba but doesn't want to ruin their friendship.
Relationships: America/Belarus (Hetalia), Belarus & Canada, Canada (Hetalia)/Cuba (Hetalia), Canada/Cuba (Hetalia), Cuba & Seychelles, Hungary/Seychelles (Hetalia), Russia & Canada, canada & seychelles
Kudos: 6





	1. Caught Staring

Their attraction may not be as old as some others but it was undeniably as strong. The difference was, however, how the modern world had impacted their relationship with their crush.

A hundred years ago, their kind didn't have to worry about maintaining a professional appearance. They were just accepted as they were and they felt no concern with messy breakups, they just dated. Not now, though. The overall general acceptance that nation personifications existed has led to them having tailored jobs and they are expected to not make a scene and not cause problems so dating as a nation is a metaphorical minefield. And as such, the young nation of Canada can’t tell Cuba that he likes him nor that they’ve liked him for well over 60 years. He can't let him know how beautiful he is or how he loves the way Cuba will rub his eyebrows when he's frustrated or the way he looks dressed up or how nice his voice sounds when— oh gods he's staring with a dumb look on his face. He tries to play it cool as he shifts his attention to the presentation being made at the end of the room instead of how he’s been staring at the object of his affection for who knows how long. Hopefully no one noticed.

But of course, someone did.

“Mattieu,” his attention is caught by Francis when they break for a moment and he can tell by Francis’s expression, that he’s not going to like what he had to say. “Lets chat.”

“Okay,” Matthew agrees as he makes himself a coffee with two sugars and a slab of butter. Francis makes a face at him.

“You spend too much time with Lukas, hes rubbing off on you,” Francis chides as he makes himself some coffee too, pouring in hot milk before taking a sip. “He's not what I want to talk about though” he says as he gently leads Matthew by the elbow away from the beverages table to somewhere less crowded. Matthew hated this already.

“What do you want to talk about?” Matthew asks once they stop and takes a sip of his own coffee, savouring the warmth in an otherwise drafty meeting room. He briefly cursed those who had realized that the cold kept people more awake during meetings though he had a conversation to be had so he focused on Francis quickly.

Francis however was taking his time, clearly trying to find the best way to approach the subject without driving Matthew away like he'd done previously. Matthew takes a long sip while maintaining eye contact.

“You,” Francis starts, both hands on his coffee cup. “Have any intentions of talking to him?” Francis finishes and Matthew feigns ignorance to maintain any dignity he felt he had.

“To Lukas?” He asks as he holds his cup by the rim at his side.

“You’re going to drop that,” Francis huffed but Matthew did not change the way he held his cup. “Anyway— no- I told you this isn't about Lukas. Juan Carlos. Do you intend to talk to him?” Francis elaborates just so but Matthew attempts to buckle down.

“We talk pretty regularly-“

“About your crush, Mattieu.” Francis cuts him off when it's clear Matthews is avoiding the obvious, an exasperation to his voice. “Do you intend to talk to him about it or are you just going to stare at him across the table like a puppy to a bone?” Matthew took a long sip of his coffee as if he could swallow away the conversation and make it disappear. But when he pulls the cup away, Francis is still there, waiting for an answer.

“I can’t.” He says and shrugs, taking a moment to glance around to ensure Juan isn’t nearby.

“You can. Arthur and I—“

“It’s different now than it was when you two dated.” Matthew cuts him off with an eye roll. “Now we have to worry about what our relationship says politically and if it implies something, we have to worry about being professional.” He reminds and sighs.

“It’s not very professional to be making love eyes during a meeting” Francis points out as he takes a drink from his own coffee and Matthew sighs again.

“Do you think anyone else noticed?” He asks quietly.

“No one that's going to tell him. And no one that's going to tell Alfred.” Francis assures. “They really need to sort out their.. what's the word he calls it. Meat?”

“Beef.” Matthew corrects and Francis nods. “Sometimes you just don’t like a guy.” Matthew reasons. “It is what it is.”

“Is Alfred the reason you won't tell him?”

“No, it's the expectation of professionalism and that it'd be weird and..” Matthew rubs the back of his neck with his free hand, looking away.

“You aren’t sure he likes you back? And you're afraid of ruining the relationship you do have.” Francis finishes the thought knowingly and Matthew’s glad he doesn't have to say it. Instead he nods, lets out a big sigh, and takes another drink from his coffee, a drink that ends much too quickly for his taste. “Well,” Francis says and glances down at his own cup. “Try to be less obvious. Maybe stare directly in front of you instead.” He advises. “Make people think you're actually zoning out. Less obvious than staring towards the end of the table away from the presenter.” He gives Matthews arm a pat before walking away to annoy Arthur. Matthew goes and makes himself a second coffee, same as before.

“Butter?” Someone asks from beside him and the depth of the voice makes it clear exactly who it is and Matthew freezes.

“Uh.. Yeah, Lukas made it for me like this once and I got hooked,” he reasons, trying to sound casual as he turns to face Juan Carlos, stirring the butter and sugar in so it melts.

“May I try?” Juan asks and holds out his hand. Matthew passes the cup to him and Juan takes a sip before handing it back, scrunching up his nose. Matthews heart raced in his chest as he watched it all, and he thought it skipped a beat when Juan licked his lips clean of the coffee. “I will make you coffee next time so you can have something good.”

Matthew chuckled “I’ve had your coffee” he reminds, trying to remain casual.

“Then you shouldn't be having butter in your coffee like that,” Juan teases.

“I can't make your coffee. Then it wouldn't be yours,” Matthew reasons and he curses himself for the slight flirtatious lilt his voice carries. Juan rolls his eyes but agrees, not seeming to notice or perhaps care about the tone.

“I guess you’re right, Matthew. Then I’ll have to get to the table before you next time and make you some. How about you drink that really quick and I make your second cup a good cup?” Juan offers.

“Third.” Matthew corrects as he takes a sip from the side Juans lips didn't touch despite how weird it was to hold the cup that way. No fantasies of indirect kissing for him today, that would be weird.

“Third?” Juan repeats. “You’re already in your second cup?”

“For the break-“

“For the BREAK?” Juan repeats “how many for the day?”

“Six?” Matthew confesses with an embarrassed chuckle until Juan steals his mug from him.

“No, no. You need water. Agua. H2O. No more coffee today, you won't sleep tonight.” He says as he pours Matthews cup out in the sink and rinses it. Mathew chuckles as he tries to steal the cup back before Juan could do so but Juan presses a hand to Matthews chest and in order to avoid being caught with feelings, Matthew concedes, taking a step back. “Here. Water.” Juan says as he hands a now full cup of water to Matthew. Matthew takes it with a playful roll of his eyes and takes an intentionally big gulp to satisfy his friend.

“Happy?”

“A little.” Juan Carlos confirms with a teasing smile that makes Matthew's heart jump again and think ‘gosh hes pretty’. “Listen, some of us are going out after meetings today to get dinner and catch a movie, do you want to come with us?”

“Uh, sure, who all is coming?”

“Me, Michelle, Bruce, Elizavetta, and Ivan.” Juan lists and Matthew nods.

“No Alfred, I’m in.” He agrees. “What movie?”

“Something scary probably, Michelle and Elizavetta picked it.” Juan shrugs. “If you get too scared, you can cling to me” he teased and Matthew rolled his eyes and shook his head

“Please, if anyone’s getting scared, it’s you.” He teases back and Juan laughs.

“We’ll see who's clinging to who tonight then, we’re meeting in the lobby at 5:30. I have to go harass Alfred, I’ll see you later” Juan says as he departs.

“You only make him not liking you worse when you do that!” Matthew calls.

“That's the point!” Juan calls back and then he's no longer in appropriate shouting distance for Matthew to respond. To avoid further conversations, he heads back to his seat inside the meeting room and slouches low, playing on his phone until people start to file in again. Francis sends him a look from down the way which Matthew pointedly ignores. Finally, everyone settles in and Matthew feels his phone buzz in his pocket. When he pulls it out, he finds a text message for Michelle.

[Text From: Michelle]  
I hear you're coming to movies and dinner tonight!

He types up a swift response, careful to not get caught.

[Text To: Michelle]  
I am, Juan Carlos invited me. What movie are we doing?

[Text From: Michelle]  
He told me! We’re watching Noche del terror ciego or Spain’s Veronica, we haven't decided yet. I suggested Mexico’s veronica but Elizavetta said she wanted horror, not thriller so

[Text To: Michelle]  
Sounds good to me, looking forward to it

Just as he sent the message, he was lightly elbowed in the side, pulling his attention to the person next to him.

“Who are you texting?” Natalia asked in a whisper as she retracted her elbow, not looking at Matthew.

“Michelle,” he whispers.

“Oh.” She says. “Can you turn off your keyboard sound?” She then requests.

“Oh, sorry, of course,” Matthew answers and shuts it off despite how low he had his volume at before. “Sorry about that,” he says as he starts texting Michelle again, asking if he could invite Natalia since he remembered her liking scary movies too.

“Thank you.” She says easily and returns her attention to the presenter.

[Text From: Michelle]  
You'll have to ask Ivan but E says it's good with them.

And so he does.

[Text To: Ivan]  
Would it be cool if I invite Natalia to movies and dinner tonight?

When he sends it, Ivan’s phone from across the room starts ringing and he doesn't even act embarrassed as he checks his phone much to the presenters distaste.

“Yes,” Ivan says, making direct eye contact with Matthew who sinks in his chair, embarrassed. Natalia watches him with some confusion.

“What is the matter?” She asks quietly. “What did you say to him?” She insists, curious as ever.

“I asked if he'd be cool with inviting you to see some scary movies and have dinner with us.” He explains quietly despite his reddened cheeks. The more people at the movie and dinner, the less his brain would possibly confuse it for a date and as it stood, the movie night was very masculine and Matthew wasn’t fond of that. “Do you want to come? We’re meeting in the lobby at 5:30. Michelle says we’re doing veronica or Noche del terror ciego, they haven't decided yet.”

She pauses as she pulls out her planner.

“I can come.” She confirms. “But I have to bring my ear plugs.”

“Sounds good to me,” Matthew answers and she offers him a small smile.

“No one is looking at you now.” She tells him and turns her attention to the presenter who was indeed back on their spiel. Matthew slowly and casually returned to a sitting position before texting Michelle who texted everyone else about who all was coming.

Fortunately, nothing else terribly noteworthy happened between then and when their meetings ended at 4 so he got to casually daydream while pointedly staring at his long abandoned notes.

He pictured meeting up in the lobby with Juan Carlos and the two of them waiting around as no one else showed up, all having to cancel for some reason or another. They would decide to still watch a movie somehow but since it was just them, they could watch anything they wanted. They would pick a romcom and sit beside each other. Their hands would brush as they both reached for popcorn and they wouldn't address it. At dinner, they would talk about the film and one of them would say something romantic and get flustered and they pretend it didn't happen. Finally, they would go for a nice evening walk, casually bumping into one another as they walked because they were just so attracted to one another like gravity and when they would depart for the night, it would be with a meaningful glance back at one another followed by a sweet kiss.

However, as he gathered his things as the meeting ended, he knew that was just excessively wishful thinking. He, along with the rest of the meeting attendees, departed the meeting room for their respective hotel rooms at 4 where he took a long hot shower. He ended the shower with a quick splash of cold water before stepping out and drying off. He finished getting ready for the evening and headed downstairs at 5:23 so he could be there just a little early but not have to wait very long. They arrived downstairs at 5:25 as the elevator had taken its sweet time and Michelle was already there in a blue blouse tucked into dark stretch pants.

“You look cute,” he greets her with a hug.

“Thanks, I see you’re still rebelling against fashion,” she comments on his old beat up “on the eh team” hoodie and faded blue jeans.

“Hey, I’m comfortable and I can eat a whole lot in this.” He defends himself.

“You could have dressed up a little.” She scoffs and they sit. “Braid my hair while we wait?” She requests and he declines but she puts on the pleading puppy eyes and gets her way easily. Matthew is finished with one braid and starts the next when Elizavetta joins them wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a knitted button up sweater.

“See, they're comfortable,” Matthew defends again.

“They're also stylish.” Michelle disagrees. “That’s how you do comfortable. Hi Liza.” She then greets their friend.

“Hi, Michelle! Ooh, I want my hair braided too. Mattie do me next.” Elziavetta greets and chuckles when Matthew sighs.

“Where are we watching the movie?” He asks instead as he ties off Michelles braids and pats the spot next to him for Elizavetta to get their hair done.

“The hotel is letting us use one of the conference rooms and their projector, I’ve got everything set up. We’re doing dinner at a local place that is good for our type” Elizavetta explains as Matthew begins to braid their hair. The remainder of their group arrives together in various states of comfort with Natalia dressed most formally and Juan most comfortably with Ivan in the middle though Ivan always looked ready to go to a nice dinner.

“Juan Carlos!” Michelle greets him with a big hug. “Matthews braiding hair today, do you want yours done?” She asks and he laughs.

“I can braid my own hair.” Juan Carlos replies. “He did a good job on yours though. Is Bruce not coming?”

“He said he couldn’t make it, something came up.” Elizavetta answered. “I meant to text you all before, but Matthew is doing hair so I had to take the opportunity.”

“Ah, okay. Where are we watching the movie?” Juan then asks, curious as he hadnt been there for the earlier conversation.

“Elizavetta has a conference room for us.” Michelle answers and turns her attention to Ivan and Natalia. “Do either of you want your hair braided?” She asks teasingly.

“Don't offer my services to other people, Michelle!” Matthew huffs. “Ivan doesn't even have enough hair to braid.”

“I do not like my hair being touched,” Ivan says as he maintains some distance.

“I also do not want my hair touched at the moment. I would like to go to the conference room soon please.” Natalia requests, arms folded over his chest, her sweater wrapped comfortingly over herself. Matthew finished Elizavetta's braid and they all got up to follow them.

“Alright let's go! I got us some comfy chairs and they said they'd have snacks too.” Elizavetta explains, leading the way. When they got upstairs, everyone found themselves a seat and fortunately, or unfortunately for his fantasy, Natalia and Ivan sat on either side of Matthew with Ivan on Matthews left between himself and Juan.

“If you get too scared, Natalia, you may hold Matvey’s hand.” Ivan says, leaning forward so it would be easier to talk.

“I think you will be the one to cling to Matvey when you're scared.” She answers and sticks up her nose, looking away. “You’re the fraidy cat.”

This sparks a quiet back and forth between the two as they argue about who is more likely to be frightened by the film, both insisting it's the other in a clearly non-heated argument.

“Sounds like you and Alfred” Juan says and Matthew's mouth drops and his brows knit together in offense.

“Rude,” he says, voice ripe with playful disdain and Juan Carlos laughs. Matthew laughs too before they're all silenced by Elizavetta shutting the lights off.

“Movie time.” They inform as they start the movie with a laptop in the back of the room by the snacks and then they settle between Michelle and Juan Carlos, taking the bowl of popcorn Michelle had been holding so that everyone on their couch had ease of access despite Elizavetta’s own personal disinterest in it.

Matthew gets spooked a couple times and Natalia offers him her hand in case he needs the support however that leads to Ivan doing the same and then both of them just deciding they were all going to hold hands. Matthew appreciates their gesture however, he is trapped between them with no access to snacks and not wanting to let go of either in fear it could be taken as preference for the other, he simply watches the movie, nervously squeezing his friends hands and they squeezing his. He realized towards the end of the movie when it's too late that he could have just released both of their hands and avoided any concern of preference for them.

They tidy up after themselves once the movie ends before they all leave together, following Elizavetta and Michelle as they lead the group by foot to the restaurant. There, they all slide into their seats at a round table and everyone orders their own meal.The seating arrangement changes slightly but now Juan Carlos is to Natalia’s right and Michelle is to Ivan’s left, Matthew still squarely between to the two ashe blondes however now he can easily see his other friends. The round table leads to a significant ease of conversation with everyone pairing off with someone next to them to talk quietly as they waited for their food.

“So, Ivan, how are you liking Italy this season?” Matthew asks.

“It’s very warm. Do you fare better?” Ivan returns the question with a polite smile.

“It’s comfortable I guess,” Matthew shrugs and Ivan nods.

“You live in the south of your country, correct?”

Matthew nods again. “Yeah, southern BC right now. What about you? You still have your place out in the Urals or did you move back to the city?”

“I still have my cabin but I live in the city right now. You should come visit, give me an excuse to go back to the cabin.” Ivan suggests and Matthew chuckles.

“What? Your boss being particular about your living situation?” he asks and Ivan nods solemnly.

“But my apartment in the city is much too small to have guests at.” He winks and Matthew understands.

“Clever, I like it. We can set up some time in February maybe?” The smaller offers and the larger sighs.

“Late February might be best, very busy.” he confirms but as far as Matthew’s concerned, this is good news.

“Hey, getting to hang out for fun is always worth the wait. And what’s… four months?” he asks and while it sounds like a long time, for beings well over 100 years old, four months is in fact nothing but a sneeze. Ivan naturally agreed. Beside them, Natalia was explaining in depth to Juan about the history of yarn spinning and Juan appeared to be listening and paying attention and Michelle and Elizavetta were talking about what they liked about the movie. Overall, everyone was having pleasant conversations when their food arrived. Everyone got quiet as they ate, all tired and enjoying the warm meals after a long day.

“Nothing beats good food with friends,” Juan Carlos sighed, clearly content and peaceful.

“Truer words have never been spoken,” Elizavetta agrees with a nod and the remainder of the table hums in agreement. They eat slowly, savouring the peace and quiet, before paying and heading back. Natalia and Ivan walked together, both looking tired. Again, Elizavetta lead their little pack with Michelle at their side, wrapped up now in Elizavetta’s sweater as she felt cold.

“Nice afternoon.” Juan says as he falls back beside Matthew, arms folded tightly over his chest.

“You sure? You look cold.” Matthew comments with a teasing tone. “Should have brought a jacket.”

“Well maybe i didn’t in hopes that someone would lend me theirs,” Juan teases back and Matthew rolls his eyes.

“You cant fit in my hoodie.” Matthew points out the obvious and Juan Carlos laughs.

“You don’t even fit your hoodie, it's much too big, pal,” Juan Carlos teases.

“I have long arms, I can’t help it.” Matthew defends his choice in shirt size.

“All of you is long, not just your arms. Telephone pole looking white boy” Juan continues which leaves Matthew to laugh, lightly nudging his friend for the comparison.

“That’s mean, I am not a telephone pole!”

“You’re right, those are a whole lot thicker than you are. A light pole maybe? Oh, a street sign. Hey guys whats tall and skinny?” he invites everyone else to roast Matthew but the rest are too caught up in their own conversations or lack thereof to humour him. “You’re lucky they’re ignoring me, I bet Natalia can tear you to pieces little man.”

“Oh yes, i’m sure she can but I don’t think she would, she’s really nice,” Matthew agrees, stuffing his hands into his large pocket. “You should really wear a jacket when we go out, the hotel has those fancy mirrors that display the temperature.” Matthew advises. “Then you could have dressed appropriately, shorty.”

“Those are hard to figure out and I’m not short, you’re just tall. You’d be taller if you had better posture. I bet you’re as tall as Ivan is.”

“Oh don’t challenge his height, I don’t want to do the back to back thing again, you know hes proud of how big he is.” matthew chides and Juan laughs

“Oh yeah? He’s big is he?” Juan winks and Matthew’s face pinkens significantly and he furrows his brows, flustered.

“Shut up.” Juan just laughs, slapping Matthew on the back jovially.

“You know I only do it to tease you, I don’t mean anything by it pal.” Juan snickers and Matthew rolls his eyes, pouting slightly from embarrassment.

“We’re not friends anymore.” Matthew states childishly.

“Aww poor baby,” Juan continues his light teasing. “Looks like i’ll have to find a new best friend.”

“No,” Matthew answers quickly, much to Juans delight. “We can stay friends, you’re just a jerk.”

“Right but I’m your favourite jerk, right?” Matthew knows there’s nothing deeper to that statement but his heart still teases him with it.

“Of course you’re my favourite jerk.” he answers aloud and gives Juan a playful push. Juan retaliates by pulling Matthew close.

“Give this jerk some of your warmth, I'm freezing.” Juan demands then and Matthew drapes a clothed arm around Juan’s shoulders, holding him close despite his fluttering heart. They made it back to the hotel in similarly good spirits and once inside, Matthew got his personal space back. They all loaded onto an elevator with everyone getting off at their respective floors. Juan, Matthew, and Ivan all shared the fourth floor but Juan and Ivan shared a hallway so at the elevators is where they said goodbye. Matthew watched as they turned away and started down the hall together before he headed back to his own room. Just as he was inserting his key, a door across the hall opened.

“Mattie! Hey! Where you been, bud?” Alfred greets, and empty ice bucket under his arm. Matthew turned the knob and stepped half way inside before he turned to Alfred so he wouldn’t have to unlock the door again.

“Oh, I just went out and got some food,” he said, not daring to tell the American with a severe case of FOMO that he’d been with a group of friends. “Heading to bed now though. Food coma time.” he says, hoping that ends their conversation quickly as he really did want to lay down.

“Oh I get ya, I just had an extra large pizza delivered! Gonna chow down on that puppy and knock myself out.” he laughed and Matthew offered a polite chuckle. “Well I need ice. I’ll see you later. We can catch up and stuff.”

“Don’t forget your room key,” Matthew reminds and he steps into his room as Alfred pats himself down for it, finding it not on his person before disappearing back into his room for it.

Matthew sets his wallet and phone down on the desk in the room before he removes his hoodie and sneakers, kicking them next to each other just a bit aways from himself. He then heads into the bathroom to take another long warm shower, really treating himself to the hotel's seemingly endless supply of hot water. His infatuation with Juan Carlos is hard to ignore but somehow he manages to entirely shut off his brain for the duration of the shower. When he got out, he wrapped himself in a towel before thoroughly washing his face and brushing his teeth. Then he applied a facemask and went out to the bedroom to pull on a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt, careful to not jostle the face mask. Before using the towel to tie up his hair to prevent himself from dripping everywhere. Then there was a knock at the door.


	2. Hotel Room Hang Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is at the door? And what to they need?

Matthew checked the peep hole and saw Natalia there dressed in much a similar fashion to himself, hair up in a towel in her pajamas looking freshly showered. 

“Hey, Natalia,” he greets after opening the door. She looks startled for a second before registering the face mask. 

“Hello Matthew, I just wanted to thank you for inviting me today.” She says calmly. 

“Oh, of course, no problem. I’m glad you came.” Matthew responds with a smile. 

“I had fun.” She declares fairly casually. 

“Me too.” Matthew responds and when she doesn’t say anything else, he clears his throat. “You uh… Want to talk about something?” he asks and she nods. “Alright, come on in.” He steps out of the way and she comes in. 

“We are friends, right?” She asks as she sits in the chair at the desk.

“Yeah, we’re friends.” Matthew confirms, going to sit on the bed, careful to not expose himself. 

“Good.” she nods but seems uncertain. “I do not know how to approach this with social tact.” she then says and Matthew understands.

“Alright,” he says and he relaxes more. “Just say what you want and I will do my best to not make it deeper than it is.” She relaxes at this just slightly.

“You like Juan Carlos.” she states and Matthew's face goes red under the face mask. “Romantically.” 

“Uh..” he has to take a minute. “Yeah.” He confirms, a bit nervous.

“I wish I would have been made aware of this fact before dinner.” She tells him. “Then you could have sat beside him.” 

“Oh, I appreciate that but” he pauses. “I don’t want him to know and it was nice getting to talk to Ivan.”

“Why don’t you want him to know?” she asks. “That isn’t rude to ask, is it?”

“No, it’s not rude. Um, well, I like being friends with him and I’m afraid he will be… uncomfortable? If I tell him?” he tries to explain

“I don’t understand why he would be uncomfortable if you told him.”

“Uh, so, sometimes people feel weird after being told someone likes them, especially if they don't return those feelings, because for some people it feels like it changes the relationship? I don't know, it’s weird and I just want to avoid the chance of losing him as a friend just because I’ve got a crush.” he sighs. She takes a moment to process this before nodding. 

“I will not tell him. Should I always sit between you then?”

“No, then it might look a bit suspicious. People might get the wrong idea about you and me instead.” 

“What idea would that be?” she asks and Matthew chuckles.

“That you and I like each other, maybe.”

“You worry too much about what other people think.” She declares and Matthew can't help but chuckle again and nods.

“You’re right about that. Hey, do you want to do a face mask with me?” he offers. 

“I do not want to impose.”

“No imposition, I’m offering.” Matthew assures as he stands, heading for the bathroom where he keeps the stash. 

“Then yes, I would like to.” she decides and follows him. Matthew hands her the individual bag and lets her put it on as they hang out. “This is very cold.” she says as she smooths it onto her face and Matthew agrees.

“It’s good for puffiness and under eye bags,” he explains and she looks up at him.

“I do not get those.”

“Well, that’s because you’re just naturally so pretty, Natalia. Some of us have to work for our looks.” he says and winks visibly. She smiles at him.

“I think you are pretty but I appreciate the joke.” She wipes the rest of the jell from the facemask onto her towel. “Do not worry about people thinking we like each other. You are much too quiet for me.” she says and Matthew chuckles as they head back out into the bedroom. Since his company is a little less temporary, he pulls on some sweatpants. 

“Oh yeah? Don’t like quiet people?” he teases 

“I think it could be boring to be with someone who is also quiet romantically. I thought you would agree since your crush is also loud.” she says and Matthew laughs. 

“Also? Who’s your loud crush, Natalia?” he asks before lounging on the bed. It’s her turn to blush a little and she looks at her lap. “I promise I won’t tell.” She fidgets with the bottom of her pajama top. “No pressure to tell though.” he then assures incase she's uncomfortable.

“If you tell him, we will not be friends anymore and Vanya will hurt you.” She warns.

“I promise, I won't tell him. I can tell this is serious.” Natalia never used threats of Ivan unless it was something very important to her after all and he didn’t want to betray his friend’s trust in the first place.

“Alfred.” she confesses.

“No”

“Yes.” 

“Wow.” he says and he can’t tell her that Alfred has confessed the same of her, he made a promise to him too. “You like ‘em dumb.”

“Matthew!” She scoffs. “You are not incorrect” she sighs. “It is very.. Endearing. But you can not tell him!”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. That’s your information to share, not mine.” He assures and she nods again. “He forgot his room key today when I came up.” he informs her. “He was going to go get ice and leave his key in his room. Hed get locked out and you know he’d come banging on my door.” he chuckles. 

“Really?” she chuckles too behind her hand. “You reminded him of it, correct?”

“Of course, you think I would want him to insist on staying the night with me? This bed is all for me and he's a blanket hog.”

She laughs and they end up talking for an hour or so, taking off their face masks part way through once they’re fairly dried out. Eventually, Natalia tells Matthew that she is tired and Matthew agrees, walking her to the door. 

“Thanks for coming by, it was fun talking with you,” Matthew says as he stands in the doorway, Natalia in the hall. 

“Thank you for having me, I enjoyed talking with you too.”

“One of these times we should have a pampering night. I think Elizavetta would be down if you didn’t want to do it alone.” he suggests. 

“Yekaterina would like that too I think. We will consider it and discuss it more in depth later.” she decides. The door across the hall opens and Alfred stops in his tracks, ice bucket under his arm again. 

“Oh, uh, hi Nat.” he greets her and she looks at him as well. 

“Hello Alfred.” She returns the greeting and turns back to Matthew. “I will see you later. Have a good night.” she turns to Alfred again. “Good night Alfred. Do not forget your room key.” She says and he quickly pats himself down much to her reserved delight. Fortunately, this time he finds it.

“Thanks, Good night Nat.” he says and she walks away towards the elevators.

“You making yourself an ice bath or something?” Matthew asks. “That’s your second bucket of ice.” Alfred chuckles, embarrassed, still watching after the way Natalia went despite her having disappeared behind a wall already. 

“No, I went to look for my key last night and forgot about the ice.” he confesses. “What uh.. What were you two doing?” he asks, seeming a little nervous.

“Talking about boys.” he answers casually. “Doing face masks. Friend stuff.” Alfred visibly relaxes. “Dude, you know I don’t like women.”

“Okay but she’s hot and you’re both wearing towels, I can worry.” Alfred defends himself. 

“She’s just my friend,” Matthew assures “Go get your ice.” he instructs as he steps back inside.

“You didn’t tell her right?”

“No, I didn’t tell her. Good night, Alfred.” he says with an eye roll and Alfred returns the nightly wishes before the door shuts, presumably to actually get the ice this time.

Finally, Matthew can settle into bed. He pulls off the sweatpants before he climbs into the plush bed, pulling the heavy comforter up over himself and shutting off the lights before he settles in for a long night of scrolling through his phone, hair still up in the towel.

The next morning, he gets to the meeting room early and starts to prepare himself a cup of coffee only for his hands to be swatted away when he was about ready to add his sugars. Having his morning coffee obstructed when he was already tired did not make him very forgiving so when he looked at who was now doctoring up his coffee, they weren't safe from the tired scowl. Fortunately for them, they were in about the same mood so when they finally faced Matthew, it was two sleepy and grumpy people staring at one another. 

“I told you I would make you coffee.” Juan Carlos says tiredly, hair down, shirt partially unbuttoned to reveal a spattering of chest hair. At least he looked more rested than Matthew did who stood before Juan with his tie undone, his own shirt partially open, sleeves bunched up high and vest open. 

“Could have given me some warning. I was about to bite your hand off.” he says as he takes the mug. “Thank you.” He takes a sip as Juan begins to prepare his own drink. “It’s good.”

“Better than the butter?” Juan asks and Matthew nods. 

“Yeah but it’s because you made it.” he faintly teases, a bit too tired to put in much effort.

“Ah, it’s the love huh?” Juan Carlos lightly teases back, just as flat as Matthew’s.

“Sure, sure, totally not the years of practice you have to perfect it,” the blonde continues and Juan takes a sip of his own coffee. 

“You need to finish getting dressed, pal.” Juan advises as Matthew takes a sip of his drink. “Hold this,” Juan instructs, passing his mug to Matthew before he starts to button Matthew's shirt up. “C’mere.” Matthew lets him do up his buttons on the collar of his shirt but he's pleasantly surprised when Juan starts to tie his tie for him and he's even more pleased when Juan pulls the vest tight and buttons it. “There you go,” Juan gives Matthew a small smile. “So handsome.” Just as Juan takes his mug back and Matthew thanks him, Francis and Arthur enter the room. Juan notices Matthew looking their way and he smiles as he takes a drink. “I could hear them down the hall. Didn’t want you to have to deal with that this early.”

“You’re a hero, Juan Carlos.” Matthew sighs, “Thank you.”

“Of course, Matthew. Anything for a friend.” They step a bit aways from the drinks table so as not to crowd it and go to stand by the windows looking out into the courtyard of the conference hall-hotel. “Not that you would do anything for a friend.” Juan teases and Matthew cant help but roll his eyes.

“I would do anything for you within reason.” Matthew disagrees.

“Sure except give me your hoodie.”

“It’s too small for you. If i had a bigger coat, i would have given it to you.” Matthew defends and Juan is smiling.

“Sure, you say that, but the evidence is you wouldn’t even consider it.” Juan continues and Matthew shakes his head. 

“I’ll buy you a hoodie, how about that?” He suggests.

“But that’s not the same as borrowing one from your best friend. Plus I only need it when we’re somewhere cold.” Juan reasons, mostly just wanting to tease Matthew as far as he can.

“Okay so I’ll buy it and keep it with me everywhere we go? Taking up extra space in my suitcase because you’re a big baby? Button your shirt up. If I have to choke, so do you.”

Juan laughs “but this is how mine is meant to be worn. See, if you didnt wear a tie, you wouldn’t have to do up the top buttons.”

“We can’t all look good with just a dress shirt and a blazer, Juan.”

“Sure you can, you just choose to dress weird in your little vests.” Juan teases and Matthew looks out the window as he takes a long sip of his coffee and Juan joins him in the quiet.

“This really is good,” Matthew comments in reference to the coffee. 

“You should let me make it for your more then.”

“Only if you get here before me.”

“You should drink more water, still.” Juan states with a little grin and Matthew cant help but return it.

“I had water last night at dinner.”

“Yeah, a single glass,” Juan chides. “You’d be less tired if you drank more water.”

“I dont think thats how that works.” Matthew lets his rebuttal die there as he takes another drink, humming softly and licking his lips clean.

“Don’t let Lukas find out you’ve replaced your favourite coffee with mine,” Juan teases as the norseman walks in to prepare himself his own coffee, his neighbour chattering away beside him.

“Oh, he wouldn’t care. Probably would think it was weird it was even being brought up,” Matthew muses. “Not everyone feels passionately about coffee, Juan Carlos.” He offers a playful wink at his friend before turning away from the window. “We should probably sit down.”

“See you on the other side of the table I guess.” Juan agrees as they start that way. “You better drink water today, I’ll watch you.” He warns and they both enjoy a lighthearted laugh as they take their seats.

Today was much less embarrassing for Matthew as he managed to not openly stare at Juan Carlos and besides the periodic texts to hydrate from him, the day overall was fairly uneventful. No one seemed to have plans tonight which was fine by Matthew as these meetings, despite their lacking in need of his effort, were emotionally exhausting. By the time it was over for the dad, he was just glad to return to his hotel room and sleep. That was until he was stopped just past the threshold of the meeting room by Michelle. 

“Hey there mister man.” She greets.

“Hi there miss lady.” he returns the casual pseudo formal greeting. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to come with me for ice cream?” she invites and Matthew takes a moment to truly considers it. 

“I don’t know, Michelle. I’m really tired.” He confesses with an uncertain expression. 

“We would just get some ice cream from room service and then we could just hang out.” she suggests and gently urges Matthew out of the doorway as to not cause inconvenience to their fellow cohorts.

“That does sound nice but I really am tired. Can we raincheck?” he requests as, despite how fun it did sound to just hang out and eat icecream with someone, just thinking about it was making him more tired. 

“Alright, we can rain check,” Michelle concedes sounding only a little forlorn, “but let’s not put it off too long, the ice cream here is great.” She smiles. 

“Well, you know Juan Carlos is a big ice cream fan.” Matthew suggests, not wanting her to be disappointed or without ice cream. “Ask him, I’m sure he’d love an excuse.”

“Oh, you’re right.” she nods, having not taken that into consideration. “Thanks. I’ll go catch him. Bye Mattie, I hope you get to rest. I’m still counting on that rain check though.” She waves to him before hurrying off. Matthew makes his way casually to the elevators, waiting patiently until one shows up that wasn’t immediately filled by his colleagues. 

When he got back to the room, he laid on the bed for a while, just on his phone before finally deciding to take a shower. This one was far less pleasant than the one he took the day before, however he still managed to at least brush his teeth after. He didn’t fully dress again, just laying on the bed in his boxer shorts and letting the cool air cradle him as he relaxed in the quiet of his room. He checked his phone again and scrolled for a few minutes before there was a text.

[Text From: Juan Carlos]  
Drink some water.

Matthew smiled. 

[Text To: Juan Carlos]  
Shouldn’t you be having ice cream with Michelle?

Just after, he received a text from Michelle.

[Text From: Michelle]  
Drink some water.

He rolled his eyes.

[Text To: Juan Carlos, Michelle]  
You two cant tell me what to do.

[Text From: Michelle]  
We literally can. We just did. 

[Text From: Juan Carlos]   
Yeah. we can tell you what to do. 

[Text To: Juan Carlos, Michelle]  
Alright well I don’t have to listen.

[Text From: Michelle]  
>:/ Maybe not but we can make you! Two against one!

[Text To: Michelle]  
I’m certain you’re strong enough on your own Michelle

[Text From: Juan Carlos]  
Hey, I can do it to!

[Text From: Michelle]  
BET.

Matthew didn’t respond then but neither did either of them so Matthew returned to just pursuing his phone when not five minutes later, there was a rapid knocking at the door. Matthew got up, and checked the peep hole, but whoever had knocked had covered it. He carefully opened it, standing partly behind the door since he had still yet to get dressed. There was Juan and Michelle with a large bottle of water.

“Oh come on, you two.” he rolled his eyes.

“Drink it, flag pole.” Juan insists with a victorious smile, holding out the bottle to him. 

“Nice you found a better one,” Matthew responds, taking the water but staying behind the door. 

“I did, I think it’s a good pick.” Juan celebrates, puffing out his chest in pride. “Now drink it.”

“This is too much--”

“Not if you’re not a coward,” Michelle responds and Matthew sighs.

“Give me like, a minute to get dressed.” he requests, closing the door. He pulls on pants and a shirt before he opens the door fully again, his friends still standing there looking proud. “You two are insufferable.” he chides before he opens the bottle and takes a drink. “There.”

“Oh that was nothing,” Michelle scolds and again, Matthew rolls his eyes, taking a bigger and longer drink this time. Once he gets going however, his body doesn’t let him stop considering just how dehydrated he was, the part of him controlling his breathing shut down as he downed more than half the bottle in one go. His friends began quietly chanting for him to chug and laughed when he finally finished. He pulled the bottle away after a moment, panting heavy as he was allowed to breath again and wiped his mouth with the bottom of his shirt. 

“Feel better?” Juan asks and Matthew looks to him, a bit embarrassed. 

“Yes, thank you.” he admits sheepishly, taking another, more controlled drink. 

“Now that you’re all dressed,” Michelle begins, drawing out her statement in a hopeful and light hearted manner. “Think we can come in for a hang out session?” Matthew decides it’s fine, mostly to appease her though partly because he does feel a little recharged.

“Sure, but get in quick before the neighbours get upset with us talking in the hall.” he agrees and steps aside, his two hydration focused friends entering. Michelle seated herself with her feet under her in the chair and Juan, with nowhere to sit but the bed and floor, chooses the more convenient and more comfortable option and sits himself down on the foot of the bed on one side so Matthew can join him with the comically large bottle on the other side.

“So how was ice cream?” He asks before taking another drink of the water, body still not quite satisfied but no longer demanding he drown himself in the liquid.

“It was good, I mean, it was ice cream,” Juan answered with a shrug.

“Would have been more fun with you there but I’m glad you got to rest.” Michelle smiles and Matthew returns it.

“I appreciate it, I feel better.” He assures casually though he's still tired. 

“Do you think you’’ll be up to do something together tomorrow?” Michelle asks “I was hoping, since it’s our day off, we could go to the mall since its right there, do some window shopping, maybe get lunch then maybe skating since the rinks all opened last week and after we can get coffee and some sweets and come back to the hotel and sleep until work.” she lists, clearly having been thinking about this since they landed a few days prior. Matthew considers it for a moment. She did have it fairly planned out without it being too restricting. 

“Roughly what time do you think we’d be back?” he asks and his question makes Michelle perk up.

“Oh, um, maybe 4? So like, we would leave here at 9 or 10, spend a couple hours in the mall, get lunch at 11 or 12, ice skate at 1, coffee at 3, and back by 4.” she explains. “We could do more or less depending on how we’re feeling but that was my plan and yeah.” 

“I think I can do that. Are you coming with us Juan?” Matthew asks, turning to their friend who’d been fairly quiet during the conversation thus far.

“Uh, yeah. I think that sounds fine.” He agrees with a shrug and both Michelle and Matthew are pleased with this. 

“Should we invite anyone else?” Matthew asks.

“Yeah, how about Elizavetta?” Juan Carlos suggests and Michelle seems torn. 

“I don’t know… I kind of get tunnel vision with them- I don't want to ignore you guys,” she explains, uncertain.

“I think we should invite them,” Juan decides. “I think its cute how much you like them. And if we happen to get separated, you two can keep eachother warm,” he suggests with a playful tone and Michelle hides her face in her hands.

“Don’t tease, Juan, you know how weird dating is,” she huffs shyly, embarrassed she was caught with feelings.

“Uhg, don’t I ever,” Matthew agrees with her, pushing his hair back in exasperation and setting his mostly consumed water bottle between his knees. “You two seem really close though so I think inviting them couldn't hurt. Like, even without the crush thing, with just three of us, if we get separated, one of us is guaranteed to be alone. With four, at least you're more likely to have a buddy.” Matthew reasons and Michelle nods. 

“Yeah, that's a good point. I do just want to see you two happy, you've been pining after Elizavetta for a while,” Juan agrees with a smile. The smile is what Matthew assumes comforts Michelle and helps her make her decision.

“You sure its okay?” She asks and when they both confirm, she smiles and texts the object of her own affections. 

“Really looking forward to this double date you've got planned, really good date activities,” Juan teases.

“Oh hush, it's not a date! It's just… four friends going out for the day.” Michelle defends and they proceed to playfully argue back and forth but Matthews still mentally reeling from it being even jokingly insinuated that he would be Juans date in this scenario. Matthew knew the joke was meant to tease Michelle and that Juan didn’t mean it but still. Though… ice skating together and then having warm drinks after, sitting close for warmth with knuckles brushing when they both went for their mugs did sound devine. But Juan wouldn’t be interested in that. It was a joke afterall. He tuned back in just as the others were finishing their argument.

“Okay, I have to go to bed now because it's going to be so hard to fall asleep now that i'm excited—“ Michelle decides, taking a deep breath to calm herself, “thanks for having me, Matthew, I can't wait for tomorrow.” She says as she gets up from the chair and starts towards the door. Juan groans as he stands to follow her.

“It was good to have you both. I’m looking forward to tomorrow too, I think it’ll be fun.” He gets up to follow them to the door as it’s the polite thing to do. “Remember to wear a sweater tomorrow since we know we’re going somewhere cold. Or a jacket” he advises mainly for Juan’s sake.

“Yeah yeah,” Juan waves it off lightheartedly. “You can just lend me yours.”

“Thanks Matthew, see you,” Michelle says as she leaves first.

“Good night,” he calls after her and Juan chuckles, lingering for a moment. 

“Don't stay up too late, I need you wide awake so I don't fall when we go skating tomorrow.” Juan instructs and holds out a fist towards Matthew. Matthew presses his knuckles to Juans lightly in a friendly gesture before they part ways, Juan to his own room and Matthew to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hannukah, Blessed Yule, Merry Christmas, and Happy Kwanza, have some dudes being guys


End file.
